


Monster trap

by APHBrussels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bullying, Secrets, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: There has been a bullying problem at the school for gifted monsters. The Hall monitor wants to report this as a means to help his friends but would that mean he would walk into a trap made for him only?





	Monster trap

His shoes softly tap against the tiles of the hallway. He does the most of this walk every day. It wouldn't surprise me if the guy would be able to do this blind. No doubt about it that he would be able to.

The pace of his walk was very high. If I wasn't much taller than the guy I would not have been able to keep up with his walk. Surprising for such a small man that he would be able to do this. You wouldn't think that such short legs would be able to take someone so far that fast but the guy has a surprising amount of stamina for a creature that is supposed to be dead.

Well it is not fully true that I would not have been able to keep with with him. My tail moved slowly as I followed him down the hall, meaning I, a werewolf, was only using a little of the stamina I have to follow him. I was trying a bit but not enough to say that I would get out of breath from doing this. The pace he was keeping was more tiring for him than it would be for someone like me, just because I naturally have more stamina than he would have but I was still impressed by the fact that he doesn't seem to be tired at all.

"I didn't know vampires were this fast." I mumble when I noticed him picking up his pace again, which would have been the second or third time that he has done so. Making it even more impressive that those short legs would be able to take him that far. He had walked most of the building at this point and I think it had to be less than five minutes ago that we left. Not that mind him changing pace, the fact he was walking this fast wasn't the problem I was having with this. It was the reason why he would.

As a werewolf I have a lot of stamina so a faster pace would not change anything for me. I was more worried about him, worried about what all of this was doing to him and his body. This is far from healthy for a creature like him and I would not allow him to push himself till he would end up injuring himself, I would be a bad friend if I didn't stop him before he does so.

"Yo Taka, don't forget to breathe okay? Ya might be a vampire but that doesn't mean ya don't need oxygen?" As far as I am aware the guy was born as a vampire. That means that he was born 'dead'. As funny as it may sound these are actually terms used to express things like this. People would assume that there would be nothing alive in there since they think that vampires are under dead creatures.

Vampires don't work that way though. Vampires are dead, mostly reborn creatures, but are counted among the living creatures.

We do that because they are alive as we. Alive in the sense that they are made of alive atoms, cells. Zombies and ghosts are dead because the things that makes them up are dead. To make a lot of bio talk not needed: Even though vampires seem dead, and in some degree they are, they have living things that build up their body so they are mostly counted as living creatures because of that.

So it is important that the vampire hall monitor breathes. His determination would cause him to collapse, if he kept going this way. I don't think I need to expain that cells need oxygen, I hope at the very least that I don't. At this point his body was a walking CO² filled organism that would faint just to be able to restore the balance that it wants to have. I wouldn't let it come to that though

I grabbed the vampire's arm to stop him. I would rather not do this, but it has to be done. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru stop right here." I held him firmly so he wouldn't be able to break free. One of the perks of being a werewolf: Extreme strength. Normally I wouldn't have used his full name either but I have been trying to get his attention by calling him by his nickname the whole time and it doesn't seem to grab his attention so I had no other choice than to do it this way.

"Mondo Owada, release my arm this very instant. I need to inform the principal about this." He still tried to break free, but I didn't let go. There was no way that he would ever get himself free without me letting go. Vampires can be strong but a werewolf will always end up being the stongest of the two, which in this case really helped me out. "Owada, this bullying thing is getting out of hand and something has to be done."

He was talking about our classmates. Several of them got targeted by aggressive bullying, it had been going on a little while but none of them wanted to show that it was such a big issue, so everything had been kept under the raidar. Now one of our very close friend of is getting bullied by them. Someone everyone hoped that they would leave alone, someone who really did not need to have this added to their plate.

Kiyotaka had only recently found out about what was happening and seemed to have enough of this and wanted to tell the principal about what has been going on. Wanting justice for his friend so that the bullying problem would be fixed and that they would be able to return to their normal school lives without having to worry about something like that.

It's odd he would never mention, that the first person that got targeted by bullies was him. They don't go easy on him at all. Far from that. I have seen the injuries that they left on him. Not that hard really. He is a vampire, he is pale. Everything that his not the normal pale skin tone can be explained by the bullies going all out on him. If the person that got targeted the most would speak up for himself that would be great.

Kiyotaka is the only one of his species in our year. Meaning he is an easier target. Combined with the fact that his grandfather made a mess with the family fortune. Which put a lot of stress on him, a fact that didn't add him at becoming an easy target for them. And as much as I try to protect him and our other friend from them, they just seem to either seperate us or pick times when I am unable to be there.

My ears twitch when I hear him sigh. "Kyodai, why are you stopping me? Don't you think this is not important enough to tell him?" He does sigh a lot but it mostly means that he is serious about what he was planning, which made it that I take this more serious too.

I feel my ears fall flat on my head; a clear sign of sadness. Even if I didn't want to show it, it is something that I am unable to hide. "Of course I think it is important to punish those assholes. Though I don't think you need to suffer under this. Your health is also important too." I have been thought at a young age that honesty would help me more than lying so I do as I was told by my parents and my brother, tell him the truth.

A small laugh escaped my lips when I heard the smaller male huff. "You very well know that I take great care of myself." That might be true to some degree. He is someone who does take a lot of pride at how well he is able to keep himself in a great psysical condition even though the guy has never drank human blood, which most people see as the only way you can be healthy as a vampire, but he is trying to prove them wrong.

It is cute that he keeps that he keeps that illusion up for himself. Denying that there is any problem at all, he might be fine on a psysical level but on an emotional level he is far from that. Here or at home, he will never admit that the situation he now lives in is dangerous. It is toxic but he keeps denying it. And I don't understand why he doesn't want to be away from the situation that is slowly killing him.

"Taka, we both know you aren't. " My ears remained down but my tail did as well. In short meaning I was getting more emotional. Yes, his situation makes me emotional. Even if I hate to admit it, it does.

Someone who has been told that showing their emotions is a sign of weakness. As the leader of a world famous gang showing their emotions? Are you out of your mind! Chihiro and Taka are the only people I have be open to. Even my gang don't know some of the stuff I have told them. That is why their wellbeing is so important to me. I have trusted them enough to tell them that and I want to be there for them to do the same.

"We both know that that is far from true. You were the first person that they started bullying. I find it brave that you want to do this for Chihiro… But I won't let you go to him if you don't tell him about your situation as well. You will stay here." I slightly loosened my grip so I wouldn't pinch it blue. Taka is already full of bruises caused by all those bullies, I don't want to add to them.

The red eyes of the vampire avoided my gaze completely. "I don't see any point in telling about me. It's not like I don't ask for it to happen to me." Well at the very least he is self-aware about the fact that he doesn't make it hard for the bullies to target them but it isn't an excuse. Taka as a hall monitor and a prefect would attract bullies easily but that really should not mean that they are allowed to go free.

"It's no excuse Taka, you know that too." I didn't notice myself basically letting him go right then and there. I don't know why I suddenly loosend my grip on his arm but I did. Is it that I really have become weak by being around them? Or is it that I don't have the heart to stop him, even if it doesn't solve his problem and might end up making it worse?

The smaller man didn't look at me as has able to break free and walk off again. But this time I didn't follo him, I couldn't. It felt like I had been nailed to the floor. I justed watched him walk away as I grew more and more worried.

You talk about justice but what about you? Don't you deserve it?


End file.
